Śnieg
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Jest Gwiazdka. Nie ma śniegu. Czy jednak cokolwiek mogłoby powstrzymać porucznika Kirę, kiedy jego kapitan tak bardzo, bardzo prosi?
1. opowiadanie

Zakończone, jednorozdziałowe. Reszta to epilogi, które nie chciały się grzecznie położyć pod choinką i czekać do następnej Gwiazdki.

Kira i Inni — Gin, Hisagi, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Yachiru, wszyscy.

Dedykacje:

dla a kuku Clio Księżycka, z podziękowaniem za bożonarodzeniową kartkę, napominanie mnie do pisania optymistycznych ficków i cierpliwość dla mojej miłości do Oddziału Szóstego.

dla Stokrot - która obdarowała moją imaginację kokardkami, pewnego kapitana ludzkim głosem i Gwiazdkę nowym blaskiem. Szmaragdowym :D

**ŚNIEG**

— Postaram się, Ichimaru—taichou.

— Nie staraj się, zrób!

— ... ja... zrobię co tylko w mojej mocy.

— Aj—ajajaj, nienienie, Izuru, aż tyle to nie. Tylko śnieg mi zrób.

— ... ja... Ja się postaram.

— Nie staraj się, zrób!

Porucznik Kira czmychnął czym prędzej do swojego biurka, zostawiając kapitana z uśmiechem zasznurowanym w nadąsany precelek. Prawda — była zima. Prawda — Święta były tuż—tuż. Prawda — kapitan Oddziału Trzeciego, który na obecną pozycję wspiął się własną i cudzą krwawicą z pustynnych nizin Rukongai, który w dzieciństwie doznał głodu, chłodu, bólu, znoju, niewygód i braku wygódki, miał prawdo do jednej, jedynej, prawdziwej, pełnowymiarowej, śnieżno—wigilijno—choinkowo—rodzinnie świątecznej Gwiazdki. Ale, ale...

W Seireitei nie padał śnieg.

Różne rzeczy spadały tu z nieba. Ogniste kule wypełnione nadpobudliwą japońską młodzieżą. Ofiary porannych rozgrzewek Kapitana Oddziału Jedenastego. Butelki sake, czasami nawet półpełne, chociaż sceptyczna część kirowej ufności w dobro świata wolała widzieć ich półpustość. Ale śnieg? Ten taki, no, taki zimny i biały? Taki — ciapciawy? Nieliczne doświadczenia Izuru w kontaktach ze śniegiem pozostawiły w pamięci shinigami wrażenie roztapiających się i wciekających za mundur grudek — zawsze jakimś cudem osadzały się za uszami. Jakkolwiek oglądane z bezpiecznej, suchej i ciepłej oddali, było to zjawisko miłe dla oka — zaś przeżywane na własnej skórze nie było zbyt miłe dla ucha.

Oczywiście, Ichimaru—taichou miał prawo mieć inne zdanie.

Ichimaru—taichou miał prawo marzyć o śniegu na gwiazdkę, skoro całe dzieciństwo spędził na pustyni. Ichimaru—taichou miał prawo lubić takie prószenie — w końcu śniegowe gwiazdki były jakby stworzone do jego palety kolorów. W ogóle Ichimaru—taichou i śnieg to było wyjątkowo udane zestawienie kolorystyczne.

Hm.

Kira Izuru zamyślił się głęboko, iskając się po nosie końcem pióra. Może ten śnieg to nie był taki do końca kiepski pomysł? Ichimaru—taichou... Ale, z drugiej strony, to nie Ichimaru—taichou miał zawsze przy takiej okazji zaspy za uszami. Chociaż, bardzo entuzjastycznie pomagał je rozgrzewać.

Znaczy, uszy Kiry, nie swoje.

Wzmiankowane uszy poczerwieniały, zwłaszcza to lepiej widoczne spod asymetrycznej grzywki, a końcówka pióra mocniej smagnęła po nosie, jakby w geście samokrytyki. Rzecz była poważna i należało do niej podejść z należytą powagą. Skąd się brał śnieg? Wszystko, co porucznik wiedział o tych sprawach, wskazywało na to, że śnieg sam spadał, nie brał się znikąd. Ewentualnie brał się z nieba. Niestety — jako Shinigami, obaj z Kapitanem byli już w niebie, przynajmniej pod względem geograficznym, i wcale tu nie było zapasów śniegu na każdą okazję. Więc — w normalnych warunkach śniegu się nie brało. Ale w warunkach szczególnych jakoś go chyba można było wyprodukować? Sprowokować? Wywabić zza chmury?

Hm.

Wbrew powszechnie panującej opinii — zwłaszcza opinii Madarame—sana i Ayasegawy—sana — wykonanie całości obsługi biurokratycznej Oddziału za siebie i kapitana nie zajmowało zazwyczaj całego czasu wolnego porucznika Kiry. Oddawał się więc niekiedy różnym ciekawym rozrywkom, a w czasie drzemek Ichimaru Gina — rozrywkom zupełnie zwyczajnym. Na przykład czytywał i pisywał, o. Bo dla wrażliwego intelektualisty to zdrowe zajęcia są, a Kapitan za chwileczkę i tak się zbudzi, więc nie opłaca się wychodzić z chłopakami na piknik, skoro Kapitan już przygotował koszyk dla nich obu. W każdym razie — różne dzieła Izuru czytywał, a niekiedy nawet dowiadywał się z nich bardzo ciekawych rzeczy o świecie. Nie tylko o własnym, ale i świecie ludzi żywych. Otóż, jak kołatało się po stroskanym umyśle Kiry, ktoś—tam—gdzieś w owym świecie wymyślił znakomitą metodę na zjawiska atmosferyczne. Nazywało się to — hmmm — porucznik w daremnej próbie pobudzenia pamięci wsadził sobie pióro do oka.

Auć.

Balet deszczu?

Tango deszczu? Samba deszczu? Nie, te nazwy kojarzyły się Kirze z upałem i potem. Porucznik nie wahał się przyznać, że popiera raczej temperatury umiarkowane — nadmierne zimno i gorąco nie najlepiej na niego działało. Tym bardziej, że Kapitan Ichimaru, sam mrozoodporny i wodoodporny, wydawał się również termoodporny — nawet w pełnym mundurze i haori nie narzekał na upał. Wprost przeciwnie, zawsze chętnie wystawiał swoje kościste ciało na słoneczne promienie i nalegał, aby jego Izuru—promyczek wziął z nim słoneczną kąpiel koniecznie, koniecznie natychmiast.

Izuru—promyczek lubił słoneczne kąpiele.

Oczywiście, że lubił. Jeśli tylko nie były zbyt gorące, nawet bardzo je lubił. Niestety, pod swoją niewentylowaną grzyweczką Izuru pocił się jak wyjątkowo udręczona mysz, a przecież nie wypadało mu tak bezczelnie ocierać sobie części intymnych w obecności Kapitana! Niestety, Ichimaru Gin, pozornie pochłonięty pławieniem się w dobrodziejstwie słońca i Izuru—promyczka, zawsze zauważał takie krępujące szczegóły. I zawsze się ich krępująco uczepiał.

— Iiiizuru, jesteś zdenerwowany?

— Iiiiiizuru, moja dusza czuje, że twojemu ciału jakoś ciepło...

— Iiiiizuru, otrzeć ci skronie? Moooogę, Iiiiiizuru? Iiiiizuru? poocierać cię?

— Iiiiiizuru, pokaż czółko, podmuchamy! Fffffchu, pfffffchu!

Tak, Ichimaru—taichou bardzo entuzjastycznie pomagał swojemu porucznikowi znosić upały. Własnymi rękawami go wachlował, własnym chudym cieniem ocieniał, dmuchał za uszy, poił sorbetem. Tak. Kira Izuru okazałby się po prostu niewdzięcznikiem, nic nie wartym egoistą i potworem bez serca, gdyby odmówił swojemu Kapitanowi tej jednej, malutkiej pogodowej przyjemności na Gwiazdkę. Zwłaszcza, że właśnie przypomniał sobie, jak ludzie żywi wykonywali te swoje manewry strategiczne celem sprowokowania opadów atmosferycznych.

Taniec deszczu.

Izuru westchnął. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że Ichimaru—taichou nie słyszał i nie usłyszy o tym wynalazku. Być może bowiem Kira wymyśli jakiś inny, bezbolesny sposób zrobienia śniegu. Może go wymodli, może kupi gotowy. Może Kurotsuchi—taichou ma jakieś próbki w swoich laboratoriach i rozmnoży trochę dla Kiry. A może Kira sam go rozmnoży domowym sposobem, z jajeczek, albo coś...

Wąskie biodra Kiry Izuru zadygotały trwożnie na samą myśl o wysiadywaniu lodowatozimnego śniegowego narybku.

Chyba naprawdę trzeba będzie uskutecznić w jakimś dyskretnym zakątku Seireitei możliwie najbardziej przekonujący Taniec Śniegu. Tylko jak to zrobić, żeby się udało?

— Dziękuję, Hitsugaya—taichou... Naprawdę dziękuję.

— Może najpierw mi powiesz, o co ci w ogóle chodzi? Co chcesz ze mną konsultować na czubku dachu?

— Bo widzi pan, Histugaya—taichou... Idą święta, i, jakby to powiedzieć...

— Nawet nie próbuj.

— Hę?

— Nic nie próbuj mówić. Wszystko, co może być na ten temat powiedziane, paple mi bez przerwy nad uszami mój własny porucznik. I to jeszcze od listopada.

— Hitsugaya—taichou...

— Kira—fukutaichou. Odwróciłem się na moment. Tylko na moment. Może na dwadzieścia sekund. A ona ubrała Hyourinmaru w rogi renifera!

— ... Matsumoto—san?!

— A znasz kogoś innego, kto by coś takiego zrobił?! Poruczniku Kira! Na tych rogach były dzwoneczki!

— O, Boże...

— W pięć minut później do mojego biura wpadł rozwścieczony Zaraki i rozniósł mi cały gabinet na strzępy!

— Och, nie...

— Ten barbarzyńca stłukł moją śliczną, lodową choinkę ze skrzydlatym smokiem na czubku!

— To naprawdę... Straszne.

— Ja myślę, że straszne! Na szczęście porucznik Kusajishi zbiła go za to po rogach i pomogła mi naprawić choinkę.

— ... Po rogach.

— Och, to pewnie porucznik Kusajishi przebrała swojego kapitana za diabła, a siebie za aniołka, i ćwiczą rolę do jasełek.

— Oddział Jedenasty wystawia jasełka?!

— To ty nie wiesz? Madarame od tygodni zęby chłopcom wybija za komentarze na ten temat.

— Aaach... Nic mi nie mówił...

— Też bym nic nie mówił na jego miejscu...

— Ekhmmm... Aa... W jakiej roli ma wystąpić? Kostuchy?

— Podobno jako Śmierć zaangażowali gościnnie Kurotsuchi—taichou. Stwierdził, że to będzie bardzo odświeżające doświadczenie.

— ... Naprawdę?

— Chyba wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział, że Komamura—taichou będzie Barankiem Bożym u jego boku i przemówi o północy ludzkim głosem.

— ... Barankiem?

— Och, Unohana—taichou ufarbowała go jakoś. I nawet obiecała, że to będzie odwracalne.

— Aaa... Aha. Ale Madarame—san?

— Kusajishi—fukutaichou uznała, że skoro już ma taki śliczny łebek jak pupcia niemowlęcia, to niech się do czegoś przyda.

— I...

— I mają Jezuska jak malowanie.

— ... O matko...

— A, tak. Maryja Dziewica też będzie. Ayasegawa wybija zęby równie zajadle, więc lepiej tego nie komentuj zbyt głośno.

— ... Jezus Maria...

— Wypisz, wymaluj.

— ...

— Całe szczęście, że chrześcijańskie zaświaty należą do innej jurysdykcji. Dziewictwo Ayasegawy z pewnością wywołałoby kilka gorących sporów merytorycznych.

— Ale, Hitsugaya—taichou, skąd pan to wszystko wie?! Mnie nikt nic nie powiedział!

— Matsumoto z nimi pije. A ja ją muszę zanosić do domu.

— Ale...

— Pozwolili jej zagrać Marię Magdalenę.

— W jasełkach?!

— Nie ja układałem scenariusz. Ja tu tylko robię dekoracje.

— ... dekoracje...

— Szlag. Kira, jeżeli piśniesz komukolwiek choćby słówkiem, że dałem się w to wrobić, odmrożę ci miejsca, o których jeszcze nie wiesz, że możesz je utracić.

— Ale ja nic nikomu...

— Jak mówię komukolwiek, to mam na myśli komukolwiek.

— Ale ja...

— Powtórz mu to o tych miejscach i niech trzyma swój uśmieszek na kłódkę. Dość mam wstydu, że muszę rzeźbić lodowe gwiazdki na żłóbku w rozmiarze Madarame. Nigdy więcej nie pohańbię się udziałem w jakichkolwiek świątecznych dekoracjach.

— Aha...

— Aha, aha. Coś ty właściwie chciał robić na tym dachu? Mówiłeś coś o konsultacjach?

— Właściwie, kapitanie Hitsugaya, to już wszystko jest dla mnie jasne... Dziękuję...

— Hę? Nie ma za co? Pamiętaj, gęba na kłódkę.

— Moje usta milczą...

— Nie o twoje się martwię, Kira—fukutaichou. I tak mam szczęście, że Matsumoto nie wygadała mu wszystkich szczegółów. No nic, bywaj. Nienawidzę tych naszych ciepłych zim, brr.

— A właśnie, właśnie... Pomyślałem, że mógłby spaść śnieg?

— W Seireitei? No chyba ci persymonki zaszkodziły...

*

Opcja pierwsza, czyli uzyskanie pomocy eksperta od zimowych efektów specjalnych, zawiodła Kirę sromotnie. Poszerzyła wprawdzie jego wiedzę na temat obchodów zapożyczonych z ziemskiego Zachodu Świąt Bożego Narodzenia w Seireitei, jednak niektórych szczegółów zdecydowanie wolał nie znać. O ile kapitana Oddziału Jedenastego i jego cherubinkowatego porucznika wszyscy widywali już od listopada w kostiumach diabła i aniołka, o tyle właściwie tych dwoje nie potrzebowało do takich ról żadnej szczególnej charakteryzacji. Co innego Ikkaku—san i Yumichika—san — ich lepiej było sobie nie wyobrażać w roli Dzieciątka i Matki Przenajświętszej.

Ichimaru—taichou na pewno by powiedział, że Iiiizuru lepiej pasuje na Maryję, i rzęsy ma piękniejsze niż Ayasegawa, no jak nie, jak tak?

Kira dziękował swemu szczęściu, że kapitan jeszcze się nie dowiedział o całej szopce z szopką, bo już dawno by wkręcił swojego porucznika na frontowe miejsce przy żłóbku. A najpewniej sam by chętnie wziął w tym udział, na przykład zastąpiłby kapitana Kurotsuchi. Tak, Izuru całkiem realistycznie wyobrażał sobie Ichimaru Gina w kościotrupowym wdzianku i z kosą.

Jakoś to do niego pasowało.

Jednak, ponieważ Izuru wolał sobie wyobrażać Ichimaru Gina bez wdzianka i kosy, postanowił nic kapitanowi nie mówić o całej sprawie. Skoro Matsumoto—san nie pisnęła ani słówka, to Kira tym bardziej nie powinien. Nic dobrego by z tego nie przyszło.

Kira Izuru nie chciał być świętą Agatą w jasełkach.

Dalsze próby pozyskania śniegu na Święta ujawniały kolejne straszne szczegóły planowanego przedstawienia Oddziału Jedenastego. Kyoraku—taichou i Ukitake—taichou nie mieli nawet szans się wykręcić od zaszczytnego występu jako Mędrcy ze Wschodu — z wymówki skorzystał za to generał Yamamoto, stwierdzając, że w jego wieku jazda na oklep na wielbłądzie jest w ogóle wykluczona. Kapitan Soi—fon, postawiona wobec kolekcji kostiumów szopkowych zwierzątek, chytrze wmanewrowała w występ swojego porucznika, natychmiast ustrojonego przez Yachiru w bycze atrybuty. Jednak Oddział Drugi nie zdołał się wykpić tak tanim kosztem, gdyż zaradna reżyserka przedstawienia miała na podorędziu niezwykle kuszący kostium czarnego kota — wystarczyło zamachać nim Soi—fon—taichou przed nosem, a po haniebnie krótkich negocjacjach zgodziła się ubrać cały swój oddział w skóry krówek i osiołków. Sama zaś podobno nie opuściła ani jednej próby przedstawienia — informator Kiry przekazał mu szczególnie malownicze szczegóły dotyczące kociego ogona. Co kot miałby robić przy żłóbku, zwłaszcza wobec przesądów o kotach i niemowlętach — w to nikt jakoś nie chciał wnikać.

Kira nie wnikał.

Mijały godziny, Święta nadchodziły nieuchronnie, Yachiru niestrudzenie kręciła się po wszystkich Oddziałach, podzwaniając dzwonkami na diabelskich rogach Ken—Chana, a śniegu nadal nie było widać i kapitan Ichimaru dąsał się coraz bardziej.

— Oczywiście, Kira—fukutaichou. To był tylko taki kaprys, głupstwo zupełnie. Nie warto w ogóle o tym myśleć.

— Ale ja o tym myślę, Ichimaru—taichou! Ja się staram!

— Oczywiście, Kira—fukutaichou. Nikt w to nie wątpi. Nie, zostaw te papiery. Sam się tym zajmę. Nie, dziękuję za herbatę, Kira—fukutaichou. Naprawdę nie.

Kapitan Ichimaru naprawdę imponująco potrafił się dąsać.

Kira, zrozpaczony i nieszczęśliwy, pomału wyszedł z kwater kapitańskich. Świat na zewnątrz krzątał się gorączkowo, wymieniając papierowe parawany na papierowe parawany w renifery oraz przylepiając na każdej możliwej powierzchni kiczowate złote gwiazdki. Rozradowana Rangiku—san, z dekoltem zaiste godnym głęboko uświęconej nierządnicy, przefrunęła obok Kiry z naręczem jodłowych gałęzi i szybko nasadziła mu na głowę czerwoną czapkę.

— Biegnij się zameldować do Oddziału Jedenastego! Wciąż mamy braki w obsadzie! — oznajmiła mu przenikliwym szeptem, przekręcając czapkę napisem „DO WZIĘCIA" do przodu. Kira gorączkowo zerwał z siebie ozdobę, kiedy tylko porucznik Matsumoto pognała ze swoimi gałęziami w następną ulicę. Niebezpieczeństwo czyhało na każdym kroku, a śniegu nadal nie było skąd wziąć! W dodatku Kurotsuchi—taichou został uziemiony na próbach i na pewno nie wyhoduje dla kapitana Ichimaru nawet jednej, malusieńkiej śnieżynki.

Skąd wziąć śnieżynkę dla kapitana Ichimaru?!

Porucznik Oddziału Trzeciego Kira Izuru osiągnął absolutną desperację. Postanowił odtańczyć taniec śniegu. Niechby i publicznie nawet.

Publiczne miejsce najbardziej odpowiednie do Tańca Śniegu było zajęte przez improwizowany Świąteczny Jarmark, gdzie tłumy shinigami w mikołajowych czapkach — z czego spora część miała napis „DO WZIĘCIA" — albo entuzjastycznie wykonywały radosne polecenia Yachiru, albo desperacko usiłowały ukryć się przed jej wzrokiem. Jak na razie, różowowłosy aniołek ze swojego reżyserskiego siedzenia na najwyższych barkach we wszystkich Trzynastu Oddziałach bez pudła wyławiał z tłumu potencjalnych aktorów do jasełek. Kira szerokim łukiem obszedł niebezpieczny teren, jednak zanim jeszcze znalazł się we względnie spokojniejszym zakątku, zdążył być świadkiem błyskawicznego skompletowania barwnej grupy pastuszków, pasterzy i pasterek, którym natychmiast wręczono instrumenty muzyczne i odpowiednio dobrane bydlątka do pasania.

Omaeda—fukutaichou nie był zbyt zadowolony, że Hanatarou—san ma go paść.

Kira przemykał przez uliczki Seireitei, lawirując wśród shinigami, przystrojonych w kolorowe świąteczne ozdóbki na czarnych mundurach. Przezornie wystawiał chwilami na widok swoją mikołajową czapkę, żeby ktoś przypadkiem nie spostrzegł, że wciąż jest do wzięcia. Osobiście Kira nie miał nic przeciwko Hanatarou, jednak też by wolał nie być przez niego pasiony.

Kapitanowi by się to nie spodobało.

Już po kilku zakrętach porucznik Oddziału trzeciego ujrzał niezwykle imponujący widok — pod prąd ludzkich mas maszerowała zwykłym dla siebie, energicznym i bezpardonowym krokiem Nanao—fukutaichou. We włosach miała tylko jedną, zupełnie niedużą spinkę z rozmodlonym aniołkiem, a na piersi szarfę z napisem „OBIEKT CHRONIONY. SPONSOR GŁÓWNY".

— Nanao—fukutaichou! — pozdrowił z szacunkiem koleżankę z oddziału Ósmego.

— Kira—fukutaichou. — Skinęła głową krótko, ale z sympatią. — Uciekasz od podjęcia swoich świątecznych obowiązków? — Zerknęła kpiąco na czerwoną czapkę. — Szkoda, szkoda... Yachiru—kun chce wprowadzić do akcji Cztery Pory Roku. Byłbyś prawdziwym wcieleniem lata.

— Za żadne skarby! — zaparł się solennie Kira.

— Tylko do roli Zimy trzeba by było znaleźć jakiegoś innego blondyna, najlepiej o platynowym albo srebrnym odcieniu włosów... — rozważała niewinnie Ise, przykładając sobie palec do warg w naukowym zamyśleniu.

— Hmmm — rzekł Kira nieco mniej solennie. Lato i Zima...?

— To by musiał być ktoś szalenie wyrazisty... O takiej chłodnej urodzie, smukło—zwiewnej sylwetce... — snuła dalsze plany Nanao—san.

— Hmmmmm, hmmmm — rozmarzył się Kira wizją owej chłodnej urody, obramowanej śnieżynkami.

Och, nie. Śnieżynki!

— Ale cóż, nic z tego nie wyjdzie... Yachiru chciała, żeby Kuchiki—taichou i Abarai—fukutaichou wystąpili jako Wiosna i Jesień, z tym ich różowym kwieciem i rdzawą czerwienią byłoby pięknie... Tylko, że kapitan Kuchiki zaraz na początku przysposobił sobie ochronę — wskazała ironicznie na swoją szarfę — i ewakuował się razem z porucznikiem na jakąś misję.

— O? — zdziwił się Kira. Jeszcze wczoraj Renji był w Seireitei i nie miał w planach nic ciekawego prócz leczenia kaca.

— Niektórzy umieją się urządzić! — westchnęła porucznik Nanao.

— A ty to co?! — oburzył się Izuru, z zazdrością wytykając jej ochronny napis. Dziewczyna z dumą poprawiła sobie szarfę.

— Ciężka praca! Tylko i wyłącznie! — pouczyła. — Podjęłam się dostarczyć sianko do żłóbka i stajenki. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, co to za mordęga.

— Eee... A skąd się bierze siano? — zapytał niepewnie. Miał niejasne wrażenie, że siano wyrastało samo, jeszcze w stanie zazielenionym, i stopniowo osiągało postać siana właściwego. Ale, ponieważ równie niejasne pojęcie miał o wytwarzaniu śniegu, może warto było się dowiedzieć szczegółów? Może śnieg dałoby się skombinować na tej samej zasadzie co siano?

— Siedemnaście — oznajmiła ponuro Nanao.

— Hę?

— Rozebrałam na źdźbła siedemnaście kapeluszy kapitana!

— ... On ma siedemnaście kapeluszy?

— Już nie ma. Ale było ich więcej, więc nie został bez zapasu. W każdym razie, Oddział Jedenasty dostał swoją słomę. Nie aż tak miękką jak sianko, ale dla Madarame wystarczy.

— Aaa, Madarame—san...

— Urocze z niego Dzieciątko, nieprawdaż?

— Yhm... A... Po co kapitanowi Kyoraku siedemnaście kapeluszy?!

— Och, nie nosi ich... Nie naraz. Dostaje je na różne okazje. Urodziny, rocznice, wszystko.

— Kapelusze?!

— Zapowiedziałam, że oskóruję każdego, kto przyniesie mu sake.

— ... Ach.

— Cóż, przydało się to na coś. Yachiru próbowała zmusić Kurotsuchi—taichou, żeby wyprodukował jej jakieś syntetyczne, ale nic z tego nie wyszło, bo Ayasegawa stwierdził, że ma alergię.

— Ale to Madarame—san miał leżeć na sianie?

— Wiesz, ja nie chciałam już wnikać w to, jak Ayasegawa wchodzi w kontakt z tym sianem... Ważne, że Yachiru zgodziła się pójść na układ i zwolniła mnie z roli Gwiazdy Betlejemskiej.

— Wyśmienita strategia — przyznał Kira z uznaniem. — A kto został Gwiazdą?

— Któreś z poruczników Trzynastego miało wystąpić — wzruszyła ramionami Nanao. — Podobno się pobili o rolę dziś rano, więc Yachiru ogłosiła polowanie na kapitana Hitsugayę. Posadzi go na czubku choinki i każe świecić.

— Oczami? — jęknął słabo Kira.

— Nie wnikam...

Spotkanie z Nanao—fukutaichou do reszty pozbawiło Kirę nadziei na pozyskanie syntetycznego śniegu. W dodatku zaczął odczuwać coraz głębsze wyrzuty sumienia wobec swojego kapitana. Nie dość, że był dla niego zupełnie bezużyteczny i nie potrafił dla niego ściągnąć z nieba nawet jednej, najmniejszej śniegowej gwiazdki — to jeszcze zatajał przed nim tak ważne i poważne informacje z bieżącego życia kulturalnego Seireitei.

Kapitan gotów przespać całe przedstawienie!

Kira Izuru chichotał pod nosem i beztrosko wymachiwał czerwoną czapką, kiedy nagle na jego ramieniu zacisnęły się czyjeś palce. Znieruchomiał w przerażeniu — niemalże czuł na swoim karku diabelski oddech.

I oddech siedzącego na diabelskich ramionach aniołka.

Kira odwrócił się pomału — nogi niemalże ugięły się pod nim w nagłej uldze, kiedy rozpoznał rzekomego napastnika.

— Nie kicaj tak po mieście bo cię złowią — ostrzegł ponuro Hisagi—fukutaichou. Z jego sławetnej obroży zwisały złociste chwosty, a uczernioną twarz koronował turban królewskiego poganiacza wielbłądów.

— Aha — jęknął słabo Izuru.

Zgodnie ulokowali się w zacisznym zaułku, niewidoczni dla coraz bardziej zdziczałych stad shinigami.

— Leserujesz — stwierdził oskarżycielsko porucznik Oddziału Dziewiątego.

— Ja tylko, eee, no wiesz, rozumiesz, Hisahi—sempai... — jąkał się trwożliwie Kira. Tamten tylko spojrzał, błyskając z oburzeniem oczami spod czarnej sadzy pokrywającej policzki i nieudolnie maskującej tatuaż.

— Lesterstwo. Dezercja. Hańba — oznajmił miażdżąco, dzielnie skrywając nutki zazdrości pod powagą oskarżenia.

— Jaaa... Byłem zajęty czym innym — jęczał Kira, skurczony i roztrzęsiony ze wstydu.

— A twój kapitan — zagrzmiał Hisagi — gotów pewnie przespać całe przedstawienie! Hę?!

Cisza.

— Hę—ę?

Niebieskie oko Izuru wyjrzało spod grzywki.

— Ęeeę, znaczy...

Obydwoje niebieskich oczu spoglądało spod złocistych kosmyków z bardzo, bardzo głębokim spokojem.

— Kiiiira—kun...

— Hisagi—sempai. — Głos Kiry był pełen bardzo, bardzo głębokiego spokoju. — Czyżbyś uważał, że kapitan Ichimaru...

— Nie! — przerwał Hisagi—fukutaichou. — Ichimaru—taichou jest... W porządku. Absolutnie w porządku.

Poczuł, jak na jego gardle zaciska się coś, co nijak nie było podobne do znajomych, złośliwych czułości łańcucha Kazeshini. To coś bardziej przypominało nielitościwy, szubieniczny hak.

— Na pewno? — naciskał Kira właściwie bez nacisku, tylko z głębokim, łagodnym spokojem.

Niewidoczny hak na gardle spokojnie zacieśnił objęcia.

— Na pewno—pewno — zaręczył Hisagi, przeklinając się w duchu za tak nietaktowne wdepnięcie w czuły punkt Izuru. Pokiwał gorliwie głową, poszukując gorączkowo innego tematu rozmowy.

— Nie widziałeś czasem gdzieś Kusajishi—fukutaichou? — wypalił.

— Była przy szopce. — Kira zastanowił się głęboko. — Teraz pewnie wiesza kapitana Hitsugayę na choince.

— I doczepia mu kokardki — przytaknął ponuro Shuuhei. Izuru pokiwał głową. Kokardki pasowały do nieprzebranej ilości pomysłów, na jakie mogła wpaść Yachiru—kun.

— A co, szukasz jej? — W głosie Kiry wyraźnie było słychać podtekst pytania: ZWARIOWAŁEŚ?!

Porucznik Hisagi Shuuhei poluźnił sobie obrożę i uniósł dumnie głowę.

— Zamierzam — wyrzekł niezłomnie — zgłosić się na ochotnika do objęcia głównej roli w przedstawieniu.

Izuru zamrugał. Hisagi wpatrywał się w niego niecierpliwie, jakby oczekiwał co najmniej na gorący aplauz.

— Braaawo...? — wymamrotał bez przekonania Kira, robiąc w myślach przegląd głównych postaci typowych jasełek. — Myślałem, że Madarame—san...

— Na Dzieciątko to ja się tak nadaję, jak ty na diabła — parsknął Shuuhei. Porcelanowoniebieskie oczy Kiry pod złotą aureolą grzywki zaszkliły się słuszną urazą.

— Mógłbym ubrać naprawdę duże rogi!

— I naprawdę duży ogon, tak. Na szczęście rola z ogonem jest już obsadzona. — Porucznik Oddziału Dziewiątego aż się wzdrygnął i z niesmakiem oderwał sobie od szyi ogonopodobny frędzel.

— Yhm... Trzeba przyznać, że kapitan Zaraki... Khemmm... — Kira usiłował ubrać swoje myśli w słowa, jednak jego rozmówca najwyraźniej doskonale wiedział, o co chodzi.

— O tak. On ma naprawdę duży ogon.

— Yhm...

Przez chwilę w zaułku panowała przyjazna cisza, gdy obaj młodzi panowie dumali nad diabelskimi atrybutami Zaraki—taichou. Wreszcie Kira przerwał milczenie.

— Ale, widzę, że już byłeś przysposobiony do roli w orszaku kapitana Tousena? O co właściwie ci chodzi?

Ciemne oczy Hisagiego zajaśniały z uczernionej twarzy wściekłym błyskiem.

— Uwielbiam być poganiaczem wielbłądów. Jasne. Daj spokój, Kira—kun. Wszystko jest lepsze od tego mazidła! — w geście desperacji przejechał sobie dłońmi po policzkach. — Kapitan się w ogóle nie przejmuje, do tej pory był w ogóle tylko na jednej próbie.

Gorycz i ból w głosie rozmówcy powstrzymała Kirę od słusznego przytyku w temacie lenistwa i leserstwa.

— Jak mu się to udało, sempai? — spytał niemalże z podziwem. Hisagi wzruszył ramionami.

— Za pierwszym razem wmówił Yachiru—kun, że nie widział drogi i zabłądził. Za drugim razem wmówił jej, że zabłądził bardziej. A za czwartym razem wmówił jej, że od dwóch poprzednich razów cały czas błądził!

— Eeeehmmm... Ale Tousen—taichou nie jest...

— Na pewno nie na tyle, żeby pobłądzić między naszą kwaterą a głównym placem!

— Więc dlaczego Kusajishi—fukutaichou...

— Daj spokój, Kira. — Shuuhei wzruszył ramionami. — Przecież ona jest porucznikiem Zarakiego!

— Ach, prawda.

Myśl o kapitanie Oddziału Jedenastego i błądzeniu między kwaterami a jakimkolwiek innym miejscem — chociażby w obrębie owych kwater — znów wywołała moment filozoficznej ciszy.

— Więc — tym razem Hisagi przerwał milczenie — Tousen—taichou i tak mnie nie potrzebuje mieć pod ręką, a ja mam dosyć poganiania pustych wielbłądów.

— Pustych...?

— Kapitanowi Ukitake lekarze i porucznicy zabronili jeździć, a kapitan Kyoraku ciągle zasypiał i zsuwał się z garbu.

— Ach.

— I wielbłąd zjadł mu kwiatka.

— Och, nie!

— To musiało boleć.

— To biedne zwierzę do tej pory się ukrywa w magazynach Oddziału Czwartego.

— Auć...

Przez chwilę kiwali tylko ponuro głowami, wstrząśnięci wizją rozsierdzonego Kyoraku—taichou. Wreszcie Shuuhei poprawił na sobie mundur, z obrzydzeniem obciągnął frędzle i bez przekonania maźnął palcem czoło.

— Czas iść — rzekł tonem ostatecznym.

— Hej! Nie powiedziałeś, co to za rola? — przypomniał mu Kira. Shuuhei wzruszył ramionami.

— Wezmę cokolwiek, byle z brodą. — Stuknął się palcem w tatuaż. — To raczej nie jest stosowne dla przeciętnej widowni jasełek...

— Spodziewamy się przeciętnej widowni? — Kira uniósł brew ze zwykłym dla siebie pokornym zadziwieniem. Hisagi spuścił oczy.

— Taaa. O czym ja w ogóle myślę.

— Nie o tym, co trzeba — mruknął Izuru kącikiem ust. — Wersja oficjalna wciąż głosi, że to symbol równowagi jest...

Hisagi do reszty sczerwieniał pod czernidłem.

— To ja już pójdę. O, tam jakieś zamieszanie powstało, na pewno Yachiru będzie raczej bliżej niż dalej.

— Idź, Hisagi—sempai, idź. Nie mogę się doczekać przedstawienia. Powodzenia!

Shuuhei rzucił mu miażdżące spojrzenie.

— Leser.

Kira odprowadził wzrokiem przyjaciela — wyjrzał zza rogu tylko końcem nosa, bo odgłosy jakiejś bliskiej awantury rzeczywiście budziły skojarzenia z nadpobudliwą porucznik Yachiru. Był tak pochłonięty wypatrywaniem zagrożenia, że prawie przegapił ukradkowy szelest w cieniu zaułka, gdzieś pod samą ścianą.

— Kidou bakudou rikujoukourou rydwany gromu most grzmiących kół sześcioświetlna cela w sześć całość zniewoli kidou bakudou sześćdziesiąt jeden kto tu jest?! — wypalił Izuru na jednym oddechu, zanim nawet się zdążył zastanowić, czy w ogóle ktoś go atakuje i co by powiedział kapitan Ichimaru, gdyby się dowiedział, że jego porucznik łowi rynsztokowe szczury w kunsztowne klatki z zaawansowanego kiodu.

Cisza.

Kira odetchnął z ulgą — widocznie coś mu się przywidziało. Lepsze to niż ciśnięcie w kogoś Sześcioświetlnej Celi ot, tak, w przedświątecznej gorączce.

Prawda?

W kolejnym nagłym odruchu Izuru odskoczył w cień uliczki i przypadł do narożnika, kiedy wrzawa z głównej ulicy przemknęła w postaci skłębionego tłumu tuż obok wylotu zaułka i potoczyła się dalej, z rozchichotaną Yachiru na czubku.

Zaraki—taichou wzbogacił swoje rogi o kunsztowne, różowe kokardki.

Kira odczekał, aż zamieszanie oddali się na bezpieczną odległość, zanim wypuścił z płuc wstrzymywany oddech.

— W czerwonych kokardkach byłoby mu bardziej do twarzy — mruknął do siebie.

— Nie zaprzeczę, Kira—fukutaichou, jednak wolałbym, abyś mu nie przekazywał mojej opinii. Mógłby nabrać zwyczaju noszenia kokardek nawet na co dzień Ten człowiek jest do tego zdolny.

Cisza.

Kira odwrócił głowę bardzo—bardzo pomaleńku. Przed chwilą zwidziało mu się jakieś poruszenie w cieniu, może więc ten głos też mu się zwiduje? Może to w jego głowie tylko przemawia znajomy, beznamiętny i zobojętniały tenor. Właśnie tak. Jeżeli można w głowie słyszeć swojego zanpakutou, jeżeli taki na przykład Renji albo choćby kapitan Ukitake może słyszeć dwie zanpakutouowe osobowości, to i Kira może słyszeć w głowie głosy.

— Czyżbyś miał inne zdanie w tej sprawie? — W polu widzenia Izuru ciemniało grafitowoszare oko i ścieliła się płynnie czarna, wyrazista brew, która bardzo ostentacyjnie nawet nie drgnęła. Słowa, które wypowiedział ich właściciel, z całą pewnością nie rozległy się w kirowej imaginacji.

— Dzień dobry, kapitanie Kuchiki. Najmocniej przepraszam, kapitanie Kuchiki. Absolutnie nic podobnego, zgadzam się z panem w stu procentach.

Na ile to możliwe przy kicaniu w kucki, Izuru wykonał formalny ukłon przed czarnobielejącą na tle szarych ścian postacią dowódcy Oddziału Szóstego. Teoretycznie nie był zobligowany do nadmiernej czołobitności wobec Kuchiki Byakuyi, jednak o włos—włosek od porcelanowych kantów kenseikena tynk pysznił się dumnym kształtem chybionego zaklęcia kidou. Izuru wolał się nie zastanawiać, czy to jego reakcja tak była błyskawiczna, czy to shunpou kapitana takie powolne dzisiaj jakoś — lepiej było nie prowokować czułego na afronty arystokraty.

— Oczywiście. Widzę jednak, że przerwałem ci medytację. Jeżeli pragniesz powrócić do świątecznej modlitwy, natychmiast się oddalę.

Głos Byakuyi był tak starannie wyprany ze wszelkich emocji i podtekstów, że na progu świadomości Kiry zawsze przy takich okazjach przemykała myśl o szczelnie zamaskowanej kpinie. Doszukać się jej jednak było bardzo trudno, a Renji, pytany o hipotetyczne poczucie humoru swojego kapitana, natychmiast robił się różowy niczym pączek kwiatu wiśni i zmieniał temat.

Ciekawe...?

Rzeczony kapitan płynnym ruchem poderwał się do pozycji stojącej, wiejąc za sobą połami haori, szalem, włosami i skrajem munduru. Kenseiken na czarnych włosach odbił zbłąkany promień słońca prosto w oczy Izuru — jakby ostrzegając, że tylko te porcelanowe kleszcze utrzymują pod kontrolą jakąś nieposkromioną moc.

— Nie musisz wstawać, poruczniku. — Kuchiki obojętnie musnął spojrzeniem posiekaną zaklęciem ścianę. Kira poderwał się, spłoszony i tym razem pewien ukrytej nagany.

— Jak wolisz — skomentował kapitan. Drgnięciem ramienia poprawił rękaw białego haori — majestatyczne, nieskalane linie mundurowych szat i kruczoczarnych włosów nieodmiennie malowały postać Byakuyi w obraz obrzydzonego życiem opanowania. Izuru zamrugał raz po razie, odganiając złudzenie dzikich, wiśniowych wichrów.

— Ja właśnie...

Cisza.

A raczej hałas — rozradowana, rozdzwoniona świątecznie wrzawa znów wystrzeliła zza jakiegoś zakrętu i runęła w ich stronę jak korek z noworocznej butelki szampana. Kira wzdrygnął się leciutko i odskoczył do tyłu, poniewczasie oglądając się przez ramię na Kuchiki—taichou.

— Przepraszam, jeżeli...

Cisza.

Mrugnięcia nie pomogły tym razem — najwyraźniej widok, jaki ukazał się zdumionym, niebieskim oczom porucznika, należał do świata rzeczywistości. Im bliżej rozbrzmiewały podniecone okrzyki z ulicy, tym bardziej Kira utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że powinien uwierzyć własnym oczom i pozbierać z chodnika opadnięte w szoku jestestwo.

Kuchiki Byakuya ukrywał się w kucki w ciemnej uliczce.

Cisza.

Spojrzenia obu mężczyzn spotkały się, wyostrzone i skupione, pod obojętnym na wszystko niebem Seireitei. Kira cofnął się o krok — stopiony ołów lodowoszarego spojrzenia kapitana zaciskał na jego gardle miażdżącą nonszalancko strunę.

Cisza.

— Nie chciałbym, aby powstały między nami jakieś nieporozumienia. Nie mam bynajmniej żadnych uprzedzeń wobec opowieści biblijnych — ani wobec amatorskich przedstawień teatralnych.

Porucznik milczał z szacunkiem, próbując oddychać przez uszy.

— Mój klan należy od pokoleń do mecenasów sztuki wśród żołnierzy Seireitei. Osobiście uważam, że obcowanie z wyższymi ideami ma doprawdy zbawienny wpływ na morale shinigami.

Kira jeszcze bardziej milczał i szanował, a oddychał jeszcze słabiej.

— Malowaliśmy... Hmmm... Ekhemmm... Moja siostra osobiście nadzorowała wykonanie dekoracji do jasełek. Mieliśmy...yymmm... Jej zaangażowanie przyniosło olśniewające efekty, jak przystało na dzieło członkini klanu Kuchiki.

Kira wyobraził sobie mimowolnie typowe dla rukiowych antytalentów graficznych króliczki, kicające po ścianach stajenki razem z Gwiazdą Betlejemską, i razem ze wstrzymywanym oddechem wytchnął z siebie odgłos najszczerszego uznania — zwłaszcza na myśl o obojgu dumnych artystach klanu Kuchiki, z pełną powagą i lubością dorabiających króliczkom aureole.

— Moje zaangażowanie w cały projekt sięga wręcz samych jego początków.

Kira zamrugał niepewnie.

— Porucznik Kusajishi wybrała moją posiadłość na miejsce pierwszych prób przestawienia.

Ach. Nie było zapewne sensu pytać, jak Yachiru zdołała się dostać do owej posiadłości i przeprowadzić te pierwsze próby. Nikt nie pytał Yachiru Kusajishi, w jaki sposób udaje jej się zawsze wkraść do domu Kuchiki Byakuyi — i, jak głosiła wieść, nigdy nie użyć dwa razy tej samej drogi. Zaradne dziewczę nieraz wpuszczało od środka członkinie Kobiecego Stowarzyszenia lub innych swoich kompanów na prywatne komnaty kapitana Oddziału Szóstego, ale nigdy nie zdarzyło się, by zdradziła komukolwiek, jak się tam dostaje. Wszyscy wiedzieli więc, że nie ma po co ją o to pytać.

Kapitan Kuchiki też zapewnie wiedział.

Prywatnie, Kira powiedziałby, że mógł to być jeden z powodów, dla których Kuchiki Byakuya na tak wiele pozwalał naczelnej trzpiotce Oddziału Jedenastego — a raczej, na tak wiele przymykał oko, bo odmowę pozwolenia, zakazy i protesty ogłaszał wręcz ostentacyjnie po całym Seireitei, prawie nigdy nie wyciągając konsekwencji. Jednak Izuru nie śmiałby odgadywać pozostałych powodów — zwłaszcza widząc osławionego kapitana skulonego jak królik, zapędzony w kozi róg przez myśliwskie psy.

— Mógłbym zagrać rolę w przedstawieniu. — Ołowianoblade spojrzenie Byakuyi objęło krtań Kiry mocniejszym uściskiem. — Właściwie, nawet się zgodziłem. Wstępnie. Gdybym zawarł ostateczną umowę, nie byłoby nawet mowy o rezygnacji.

Izuru zmarszczył brwi — kapitan patrzył jakby przez niego, gdzieś we własne rozterki. W jego beznamiętnie stonowanym głosie pojawił się spod powierzchni cień szczerego uczucia — echo zapiekłego smutku i rozdrażniona emfaza zakłopotania z tak błahego zdarzenia, podniesionego do rangi problemu.

— Mógłbym grać świętego Józefa. Nie protestowałem. Wziąłem nawet udział w pokazowym castingu, żeby udowodnić, że nadaję się do roli cieśli.

Tym razem brwi porucznika podskoczyły aż do linii włosów. Kuchiki westchnął i opuścił długie rzęsy.

— Senbonzakura pomogła przy struganiu.

Kira milczał z szacunkiem, próbując myśleć o króliczkach Rukii. Nie chciał wyobrażać sobie castingu do roli Maryi. Naprawdę nie chciał.

— Mógłbym pocałować Madarame. I Ayasegawę. I dzieci z sali, ile by ich tam nie było. Jestem bardzo... Wytrzymały, jeśli o to chodzi.

Kira szanował, nie wątpił i starał się nie wyobrażać sobie już nic. Jeśli los będzie łaskawy, nigdy nie pozna szczegółów scenariusza Kusajishi Yachiru. Zwłaszcza tych bardziej drastycznych.

— Renji... Cóż... Mój porucznik wyraził stanowczy protest. Jego zdaniem Kapitan Oddziału nie powinien podejmować tak wyczerpujących zadań, nawet w szlachetnym celu.

— Rozumiem doskonale — rzekł z mocą Kira.

Rozumiał doskonale.

Spuszczone rzęsy Kuchiki—taichou szczelnie ukryły jego ewentualny komentarz. Za to następne zdanie odkryło prawdę.

— Nie będę dosiadać Aizena Soosuke.

Cisza.

Kira trwał w uliczce, zmartwiały i zszokowany aż po pomponik na czubku mikołajowej czapki. Przez jego głowę przebiegały strzępki opowieści, zapamiętanych z odebranego w dzieciństwie wykształcenia międzykulturowego.

_I uciekli na osiołku do Egiptu..._

_I Oblubieniec wraz z Bożą Rodzicielką na osiołku wywieźli Dziecię..._

_I dosiadłszy Osiołka, Józef z Nazaretu nocą rodzinę swą salwował..._

Hinamori—kun kogoś za to zabije.

Z tej gonitwy myśli wyłoniło się jedno pytanie.

— Jak Aizen—taichou dał się w to wrobić?!

— Ukradła jego okulary. — Na falach łagodnej obojętności głosu unosiło się szczere uznanie. — Przez miesiąc malowała na nich króliczki w obcisłych, białych mundurkach.

— Och...

— Jeszcze domalowywała im wielkie, ziejące dziury zamiast różnych części ciała.

— Hę?!

— Był tam króliczek z wielką wyrwą zamiast oka.

— Aaale...

— Zaraki—taichou uparł się, że trzeba mu domalować przepaskę na to oko i nie zawstydzać biedaka publicznie.

— Och.

— Był króliczek z dziurą w gardle, ale pyszczek mu się rozmazał, jak jakiejś zapłakanej rusałce.

— Oooch...

— Żenujące, to prawda. Ten z dziurą w żołądku wyszedł lepiej, ale Kusajishi—fukutaichou zużyła na niego całą niebieską kredkę.

— Skąd...

— Pożyczała moje kredki, kiedy skończyła jej się zielona i musiała zmniejszyć któregoś króliczka do rozmiarów noworodka.

— Ach...

— Pożyczałem jej kredki.

— A...

— I tak mi się odpłaca!

Wokół Kiry zawibrowało nagle uwolnione z upartej katatonii Reiatsu Kuchiki Byakuyi, pedantycznie wygładzone wokół jego postaci w aurę martwej ciszy przed obłąkanym sztormem. Blade usta kapitana drgnęły razem z falą energii, zdradzając skrywane rozżalenie, oburzenie i urazę.

— Więc... Yachiru—kun... — podjął prędko Izuru, niespokojnie poprawiając zwis grzywki na policzku. Odrobina więcej elektryczności w powietrzu — a od razu końcówki włosów zaczynały mu się zawijać do góry. Po wszystkich wrażeniach dnia dzisiejszego nie zniósłby chyba uwag Ichimaru—taichou, który zaiste uwielbiał oglądać swojego porucznika w stanie „podkręcenia".

— Izuru—promyczek zmienił dziś fryzurę... Pasuje ci, naprawdę pasuje! Może pomogę ci zakręcić resztę włosów...?

— Izuru—promyczek używał dziś papilotów! Aj—aj—aj, mój porucznik chyba zniewieściał! Strach pomyśleć, jakie jeszcze damskie fetysze przede mną ukrywasz! Chyba powinienem zarządzić natychmiastowy przegląd umundurowania!

— Ii—i—izuru...

— Ostateczna wersja scenariusza zakłada scenę ucieczki do Egiptu. — Głos kapitana Oddziału Szóstego powrócił do zwykłej, ołowianogładkiej melodii. — Na osiołku. Występują: Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika, Aizen Soosuke. Oraz niezidentyfikowany ochotnik w roli Józefa. Nie. Ja.

Kira—fukutaichou przytaknął powoli. Szczupła, wrażliwa twarz pełna była współczucia i zrozumienia.

— Absolutnie nie do pomyślenia — przyznał prosto z serca.

Himamori—kun kogoś za to zabije...

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAha!

Piskliwy okrzyk, znakomicie słyszalny nawet na tle całkiem już bliskich hałasów, zupełnie sparaliżował obu shinigami.

— Mam cię! Widzę cię! Wyłaź! Nooo, Promyczek—kun, nie bądź świniaaaa!

Kira rozpaczliwie rozejrzał się dookoła siebie. W głosie Yachiru słychać było wyraźne zniecierpliwienie. Porucznik spojrzał jeszcze w górę, potem w stronę ulicy i ludzkich głosów, wreszcie odważył się zerknąć na cienisty zaułek, gdzie srebrnoszare spojrzenie pod zbroją dumy i niewrażliwości znów maskowało zbolałą duszę.

— Pożyczałem kredki. — Westchnienie. — Nawet... — Mahoniowoczarne włosy opadły gwałtownie z zacisku kenseikena, zakrywając twarz. — Nawet zgodziłem się pocałować cielaka! I... I KOTA! A teraz...

Dwa kroki wystarczyły, aby Kira Izuru znalazł się przy głównej ulicy, twarzą w twarz z Yachiru i dwoma zestawami różowych kokardek — na diabelskich rogach i anielskiej aureolce.

— No jesteś wreszcie! Gdzie się ukrywałeś?! Gniewam się na ciebie, Promyczek—kun! — nadąsała się Yachiru. Promyczek—kun z pełną premedytacją roztoczył przed nią cały arsenał uosobionej w błękitnookiego blondyna niewinności.

— Zabłądziłem — wyznał obłudnie, postanawiając przynajmniej wynieść jakieś doraźne korzyści z tych wszystkich koszmarnych tajemnic, które mimowolnie dzisiaj poznał.

— Aaa. — Yachiru bez zmrużenia oka zaakceptowała wymówkę. — Ale już jesteś! Dobrze! Mamy wolne role! Zaraz cię obsadzimy! Gdzie osioł? Osiołek—taichooooou! Gdzie jesteś?!

Otaczający reżyserkę jasełek tłumek zafalował, otoczony gwarem, śmiechem i pstrokatymi wstążkami. Kątem oka Kira zdołał dostrzec postać kapitana Aizena, niespiesznie podążającego za grupą teatralną. Jednym z imponujących, oślich uszu próbował przetrzeć sobie szkła od okularów. Promiennie niewinne usta Kiry ani drgnęły — zbyt dobrze wiedział, co może go czekać, jeśli ewentualny komentarz o uszach i loczku Aizena—taichou doszedłby do Himamori.

A właśnie, gdzie...?

Ach. Coś wiło się dziko i rwało do walki pod ulicznym murem — zaśmiewająca się Rangiku z całej siły przytrzymywała wierzgającą i dźgającą ją łokciami postać, obleczoną w podobny do kapitańskiego komplet oślich skórek.

— Ćśśś! Grzeczne zwierzątka nie pyskują aż do Wigilii! — chichotała porucznik Matsumoto. — Bądź grzeczną ośliczką, Himamori—kun! Co sobie o tobie pomyśli twój kapitan?! Specjalnie dla ciebie Yachiru—kun rozpisała rolę drugiego osiołka, ale obiecałaś, że będziesz grzecznie milczeć aż do północy! No, Himamori—kun!

Kira zadygotał trwożnie pod blaskiem niewinności. Do północy, hmmm...

— Więc, jest rola. — Yachiru klasnęła w ręce. Nagle jakby sobie o czymś przypomniała. — Ale, ty sam tutaj tak jesteś? Tak zupełnie sam? Hę? Promyczek—kun?

Promienista niewinność osiągnęła Shikai — oczy Izuru mogłyby w tej chwili konkurować ze spojrzeniem samej Yachiru w jej najbardziej łzawo—kapryśnych momentach. Izuru miał mimo wszystko większe doświadczenie. I — wbrew panującej opinii — mniej podatnego na bodźce emocjonalne kapitana.

Ale, jak się już poddał bodźcom...

— Sam — rzekł Kira z mocą. Od jasności jego lazurowo szczerej postaci co poniektórym aktorom zaczęły już łzawić oczy — Yachiru jednak nie odrywała od rozmówcy podejrzliwego spojrzenia, podczas gdy kapitan Zaraki zaczął sobie gwałtownie poprawiać przepaskę na oko, burcząc coś pod nosem o patałachach z Oddziału Dwunastego.

— Tak całkiem, zupełnie sam sobie błądziłeś...? Hę, Promyczek—kun?

— Całkiem i zupełnie sam... — szepnął Izuru niemal przepraszająco. Spod brzeżka grzywki wypuścił starannie wymodelowane chlipnięcie.

— Bo ja tak sobie myślałam o twoim kapitanie i nagle zauważyłam, że nie było go na żadnej próbie! — wypaliła Yachiru.

Cisza.

Cisza.

Kira—fukutaichou postąpił krok do przodu. Promienność bez wahania i ponaglania osiągnęła pełne stadium Bankai. Kapitan Zaraki Kenpachi opuścił sobie rogi na oczy.

— Szlag...?

Izuru z bezwzględną determinacją emitował na całą okolicę aurę nieskalanej, anielskiej niewinności. Błękit spojrzenia pod złotą falbaną włosów trwał gładki i niezłomny, jak ognisty miecz w dłoni nieskalanego anioła, zagięty na kształt szubienicznego haka.

— Ichimaru—taichou jest zajęty.

— Ach, tak?

Złotobłękitne przekazy podprogowe pomału zaczynały wprawiać obecnych w stan mimowolnego szczękania zębami — Yachiru jednak tylko poprawiła się dumnie na swoim niedosiężnym tronie mocarnych ramion kapitana Oddziału Jedenastego.

— Co on tam niby robi? Tu go potrzebuję, a nie tam! Sprowadź mi Lisa—taichou! — zażądała. Izuru pomaleńku pokręcił głową — wzrok miał pełen smutku i sympatii.

— Przecież Ichimaru—taichou trenuje.

— Co trenuje? — zdziwiła się mała. — Na starość treningi uprawia? Phi! Ten wasz Oddział to i tak same ciapciaki, nie to, co u nas!

Cisza.

Anielskie, promieniste skrzydła zatrzepotały gdzieś pod progiem świadomości, uwalniając zapach deszczu smoły i siarki.

— Ichimaru—taichou nie jest starym ciapciakiem — pouczył łagodnie Kira. Yachiru spuściła głowę i wsadziła sobie palec do buzi.

— No dobrze, dobrze, co tam sobie chcesz... — mruknęła przepraszająco. Trochę głupio się poczuła pod spojrzeniem Kiry — ten jego kapitan—Lis nie był przecież nawet taki zły, no i zawsze dawał jej żelki w zamian za persymonki, swój człowiek. — Ale czemu nie może przyjść?!

— Miał przecież pokierować chórkiem — rzekł Izuru bez najmniejszego wahania i namysłu. Niewinność była dobrą rzeczą — pozwalała bezczelnie kłamać bez obawy uwikłania się w jakieś wcześniejsze, zamotane machlojki. No i, oczywiście, niewinność była jak zanpakutou. Wystarczy odrobina koncentracji — i już będzie w pełnym rozkwicie Shikai. A jak przeszkadza — można ją zwinąć i zatknąć za pas. Dobra rzecz.

Przynajmniej tak się tym zawsze zachwycał taichou.

— Chórek. — Yachiru zamyśliła się mocno. — Chórek... — powtórzyła z wyraźnym ożywieniem.

— Kapitan bardzo się stara. — Kira spuścił wzrok. — Zdaje się jednak, że „pasterze, którzy trzód swych strzegli", sprawia nieco... trudności.

Nienaganna, szlachecka dykcja porucznika ubrała zdanie w zgrabny parawanik — każdy shinigami mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak kapitan Oddziału Trzeciego dławi się na słowach kolędy każdą wibrującą sylabą, zaplątany we własny szybkostrzelny język i wyszpicowane uśmiechami, lisie zęby.

— Och — przejęła się Yachiru. — Ale chórek, tak. Zdążymy jeszcze. Niech ćwiczy, później tam zajrzę. Chórek, Ken—chan! Zrobimy chórek!

— Zrobimy chórek jak cholera — zgodził się bez oporów kapitan, aż nadto chętny do wyduszenia z kogoś solidnych, sopranowych jęków.

— Ale tu mam jeszcze rolę! — dziewczynka wróciła do rzeczywistości. Kira zerknął za ramię Zarakiego — Aizen—taichou nadchodził powoli, wlokąc za sobą spuszczony nisko ogon.

W cieniu za plecami porucznika cisza zaułka zgęstniała bardzo, bardzo mocno.

Uszy kapitana Aizena spłaszczały mu loczek bardzo, bardzo żałośnie. A kapitanowi Ichimaru i tak nie spodobałoby się to wszystko.

— Potrzebujesz bruneta, Yachiru—kun — rzekł stanowczo Izuru.

— Hę? — mała wytrzeszczyła na niego oczki.

— Brunet będzie lepiej pasował do roli — obstawał porucznik. — Sama się przekonasz.

Cisza w zaułku ochłodła. Zauważalnie.

— Rozmawiałem wcześniej z Hisagi—sempai. Chciał się nawet zgłosić do przedstawienia, szukał cię. Ma naprawdę za mało ambitną rolę.

Cisza. Gdzieś w tle znad brzeżku okularów wyrwał się bardzo ambitny i wściekły błysk.

Cisza.

Yachiru podskoczyła nagle i pociągnęła Kenpachiego za róg.

— Obróżka—san! Dawać goooo! Obróżka—san! Mamy Józefaaaaaa!

— Aaaaaaa!

— Hurraaaaaa!

— Obróżka... eee... Hisagi—fukutaichoooooou!

— Huraaaaaa!

Kira patrzył, jak kolorowy tłumek galopuje bezładnie w dół ulicy. Pod murem Matsumoto Rangiku turlała się ze śmiechu, miotając na wszystkie strony swoim zakneblowanym więźniem.

— Chóóóóóóreeeek... Ja skooooonam... Gin w chórkuuuuuuu... O menosie menopauzalny, Gin umrze, jak to usłyszy... Kiraaaaa... Ja ciebie kocham... — rzuciła się na niego, wlokąc za sobą Himamori — przycisnęła młodzieńca do bujnego biustu w bezstanikowej szacie nierządnicy i wycałowała z dubeltówki. — Jak ja mu to powiem... Mamooooo... Gin i kolędy, piękne!

Odbiegła za resztą aktorów. Izuru szybko poprawił na sobie cmokniętą w czółko niewinność. Tak, kapitanowi naprawdę nie podobałoby się to wszystko, ale pomysł z chórkiem rozłoży go na łopatki.

Zupełnie go przed Kirą rozłoży.

— Gratuluję.

W niewinne i promieniste myśli Izuru wdarł się czyjś głos, i jak gąbką starł całą przyjemność malusieńkiej, grzecznej fantazyjki. Głos był ciepły, miły, uprzejmy jak zawsze, a Kira nieodmiennie reagował na niego ciepłym, szczerym uśmiechem i grzecznym zakończeniem rozmowy.

— Powodzenia, Aizen—taichou.

— Dziękuję... Pozdrów Gina ode mnie. Koniecznie. Przekaż mu, że chętnie to z nim omówię przy jakiejś okazji.

— Oczywiście.

Aizen Soosuke postał jeszcze przez chwilę w narożniku ulicy i ponownie spróbował przetrzeć sobie szkło od okularów. Kira dostrzegł kątem oka, że na jednym ze szkiełek panoszy się blondwłosy króliczek z wybujałym biustem i wielgachną wyrwą w ciele.

— Pozbędę się tego śmiecia przy pierwszej możliwej okazji — stwierdził łagodnie kapitan, nie zwracając się do nikogo w szczególności. Izuru zmilczał, nie do końca pewny, czy Aizen mówi o okularach.

— Przy pierwszej możliwej okazji się ich pozbędę. Zniszczę do ostatniej cząstki elementarnej, a potem rozsypię w przejściu między światami. Zrobię to przy pierwszej możliwej okazji. A jeśli jej nie będzie, to sam ją stworzę.

Cisza.

Aizen nasadził okulary na nos i bez przekonania poprawił oklapły kosmyk brązowych włosów.

— Ale do tego czasu... Zwiastuję ci radość wielką, Kira—fukutaichou. Och, jaką wielką.

— Oczywiście — zgodził się grzecznie porucznik Kira.

Odczekał, aż tamten zniknie w labiryncie uliczek, nim powrócił do ciemnawego zaułka. Bez słowa przysiadł pod ścianą, pogrążony w niewesołych myślach. Nagle bez zastanowienia zwinął dłoń w pięść i prawie bez inkantacji rąbnął w mur ognistą kulą kidou, wypalając w tynku kolejną dziurę.

— Szlag. Szlag, szlag, szlag. I żurawina.

Chłodne, połyskliwieszare spojrzenie krytycznie zlustrowało efekt wybuchu. Jedna wypielęgnowana, czarna brew podjechała do góry o równiutki centymetr.

— Robisz nieustanne postępy, Kira—fukutaichou.

Izuru zdębiał.

— E—e—co?!

Z opowieści Renjiego i z własnych doświadczeń wiedział doskonale, że kapitan Kuchiki nie oferuje zachęty ani jako komplementu, ani jako ironicznego szyderstwa, ani jako litościwego kłamstwa. Zwyczajnie nie oferował zachęty w ogóle i nikomu. Tymczasem rzucił właśnie ot, tak, gładką, grzecznościową pochwałę — co również nie było w jego zwyczaju — przy zachowaniu prowokującym raczej do nagany, której, znając owe zwyczaje, Kira z pewnością by się spodziewał.

— Jeszcze rok temu do każdego mocniejszego kidou potrzebowałeś pełnej inkantacji. Teraz większość możesz używać prawie instynktownie. I nawet planowo.

— E—e—e? — zaciął się w zdumieniu Kira. Kuchiki wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.

— Żadnej kontroli nad emocjami, żadnego opanowania, bodźce psychiczne kompletnie rujnują poprawne funkcjonowanie — wyliczał tonem znacznie bardziej przypominającym jego zwykłe, krytyczne komentarze. — I impulsywny atak kidou — pod pełną kontrolą, forma energii skondensowana i zgodna z naturalnym efektem zaklęcia, cel wybrany po omacku i w gniewie, a trafiony bezbłędnie i bez bałaganu.

— Och.

Kira uświadomił sobie, jakie znaczenie ma zapewne dla kapitana Kuchiki fakt posiadania Abarai—fukutaichou jako zastępcy.

To znaczy, oczywiście, w sferze kidou.

Jednak, taki grad komplementów...? Może powinien się czuć zmrożony...?

Kuchiki Byakuya obserwował spod zmrużonych powiek, jak złotowłosy porucznik pociera bezradnie zmarszczoną brew, niepewny, jak zareagować. Kapitan Oddziału Szóstego, prócz wielu swych wad posiadanych, równie wielu imputowanych i kilku starannie pielęgnowanych, posiadał również wypieszczoną paletę starannie ukrywanych zalet.

Kuchiki Byakuya przy swych uparcie zwężanych horyzontach był mądrym mężczyzną.

Swego szampańsko niepokornego porucznika znał na wylot i doskonale wiedział, jak najlepiej podsycać jego ambicje i popędy. Nie pragnął jednak przecież ani nie zamierzał nigdy zapraszać Kiry Izuru do ulubionej przez Oddział Szósty gry prowokacji i rywalizacji.

Jedni lubią promyczki, inni wolą księżycki.

W każdym razie, porucznik Oddziału Trzeciego potrzebował innego karmidła dla duszy. Na pewno nie należało do Kuchiki Byakuyi dostarczanie mu owego karmidła, nie bardziej, niż zniżyłby się dla jakiegokolwiek innego oficera shinigami. Jednak widać było wyraźnie, że coś jest nie w porządku — młodzieniec, mimo szczęśliwego uniknięcia zakusów Yachiru, tkwił zgnębiony i ponury pod ulicznym murem, ciskając w złości kidou gdzie popadnie.

Gin powiedziałby, że to absolutnie orgazmiczny pokaz asertywności ze strony jego złotego promyczka.

Byakuya dowodziłby mu długo i zacięcie, że to absolutnie żałosny pokaz słabości, zaś w chwilę później prowadziliby obaj zawiłą i najeżoną podtekstami dyskusję o niczym ważnym ani poważnym, a ktoś podglądający zza pnia persymony może — może złowiłby wzrokiem spokojny uśmiech — u jednego łagodnie, ciepło rozbawiony, trochę tylko lisi, a u drugiego — odległy, leniwy i kpiący. Ale, oczywiście, gdyby ktoś naprawdę podglądał zza pnia persymony, nie zobaczyłby ani nie usłyszałby nic.

Zawsze ktoś był za pniem persymony.

Kuchiki nie tkwił teraz nad skuloną postacią Kiry Izuru z powodu szczerze nieistniejącego koleżeństwa z jego srebrnowłosym kapitanem. Gin sam zająłby się zmartwieniami Kiry—fukutaichou i nie potrzebował do tego nikogo innego. Jednak, gdyby nie ten dzieciak — Byakuya zwyczajowo zmył poza krawędź myśli swoją własną metryczkę wiekową — sam Kuchiki byłby teraz pod jakże gorącą opieką Kusajishi Yachiru i może nawet ćwiczyłby jazdę na ośle. Krótkowzrocznym. Coś — cokolwiek się chłopakowi należało.

Kuchiki Byakuya był, przy całej swej nieopatrznej opaczności, sprawiedliwym zimnym sukinsynem.

— Co cię trapi, Kira—fukutaichou?

Bardziej brzmiało to na naleganie niż pytanie. Chcąc nie chcąc, Kira wyjrzał niebieskim okiem na ponury świat.

— Jasełka, światełka, diabełka... A o najważniejszym nawet nie pomyślą! — pożalił się gorzko. Kuchiki Byakuya zmarszczył nieelegancko nos.

— Hę?

— ... Bo Ichimaru—taichou... Bo jest gwiazdka, i właśnie...

— ... Taaak?

*

Ichimaru Gin oczywiście musiał uczestniczyć w większości oficjalnych obchodów Świąt. Nie ominęło go także oglądanie jasełek. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc prawdą było, że niezbyt mu się podobało to wszystko — zdecydowanie bardziej wolałby zaszyć się w świętym spokoju swojej kwatery, radośnie obdzierać z czerwonej wstążeczki jakiś szczególnie ekskluzywny prezent gwiazdkowy i łasować galaretkę z persymonki. Jednak — jednak — o Menosie Małosolny!

Chórku nie było, bo się nie zdążył zgrupować. Unohana—taichou zaimprowizowała „Lulajże, Jezuniu" przy użyciu Yachiru i akompaniamencie basowego mruczando Ken—chana. Jezuskowi wystawały ze żłóbka chude, wściekle wierzgające nogi, Maryja skromniutką sukienczynę zdołała w czasie przejścia między garderobą a sceną upiększyć łabędzim puchem w peniuar godny najlepszej nierządnicy, a nierządnica, pijana szczęściem i sake, w różnych momentach przedstawienia zaczynała śpiewać „Wesołą nowinę", uciszana dopiero grzmiącym z niebios — a raczej wyżyn czubka choinki — chłopięcym falsetem, piejącym oburzone „MATSUMOTO!!!". Hitsugaya, oczywiście, znakomicie spełnił się jako gwiazda. Tylko oprócz kokardek trzeba go było przywiązać. Kot bawił się w kącie własnym ogonem, ocierał policzek o czarne kocie futerko i zapomniał o całym świecie, a Trzej Królowie przeżyli nagły atak tremy, kiedy na ich widok Święty Józef nieoczekiwanie umknął ze sceny i niemalże schował się we własnej obroży, byle tylko Tousen—taichou w ogóle go nie zauważył. Kapitan Ukitake nie czuł się dobrze, ale ujrzenie występu Kurotsuchi—taichou uświadomiło mu, że mógł trafić znacznie gorzej. A kapitan Kyoraku dostał nowego kwiatka i był zadowolony z życia.

Czyż można się było im oprzeć?

Ichimaru Gin zaśmiewał się do rozpęku i łez rozczulenia, bezpiecznie umoszczony w improwizowanej loży na widowni i niewidoczny dla każdych oślich uszu, które mogłyby śledzić jego reakcje. Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, jakim cudem ominęły go te wzruszające świąteczne koszmary, ale mógł się tego śmiało domyślać, zważywszy na to, że prócz Oddziału Pierwszego on sam i Izuru byli jedyną oficerską parą obecną na widownia nie na scenie. Znaczy, oficerskim duetem. A na stoliczku w loży były galaretki w czekoladzie.

Ichimaru Gin zaszeleścił papierkiem od cukierka i załaskotał Kirę uśmiechem w policzek.

— Podobają mi się takie Święta, mimo wszystko.

Kira wypatrywał Gwiazdki i mimo wszystko promieniał sobie szczęściem. Ot, tak.

*

— Och, Ni—sama, popatrz tylko. Jest absolutnie—wystrzałowo—wspaniale. Jest po prostu cudownie! Powiedz tylko, Ni—sama, czy nie czujesz tej świątecznej gorączki?

— ... Czuję... wiele.

— Ooooo, Ni—sama, widziałeś?! Widziałeś?! Odsłonili kurtynę! Są nasze dekoracje! Są dekoracje! Jakie cuuuuuudne! Wiedziałam, że to będzie świetne! Powiedz, Ni, sama, czy nie jesteś ze mnie dumny? Czy nie jesteś z siebie dumny?

— ... Jestem dumny.

— Och, Ni—sama, jesteś naprawdę wspaniały. Popatrz, tamte zwierzątka które malowałeś, wyglądają zupełnie jak prawdziwe! Wyglądają bardziej na zwierzątka niż kapitan Soi—fon!

— ... To nietrudne...

— Ależ oni wszyscy są słodcy. Ależ oni wszyscy są kochani. A Święta są cudowne. A ty jesteś najbardziej cudowny ze wszystkiego, Ni—sama.

— ... Jestem cudowny.

— Taka jestem wdzięczna, że pozwoliłeś mi przyjść tu dzisiaj razem z tobą. Że chciałeś ze mną dzielić radość. I w ogóle. Oj, Ni—sama, zaraz będę beczeć. Ja po prostu tak strasznie, strasznie ci dziękuję!

— ... Strasznie.

— No i w ogóle, Ni—sama, gdyby nie ty, to by w ogóle nic z tego wszystkiego nie było, jestem tego absolutnie pewna. Ty jeden potrafiłeś to porządnie zaplanować. I twoje zwierzątka są znacznie piękniejsze od moich zwierzątek.

— ... Tylko nieznacznie...

— Och, Ni—sama, jesteś dla mnie zawsze taki dobry! I jesteśmy razem, w Święta Bożego Narodzenia, na czubku dachu!

— ... Dobre...

— Szkoda, że nie możemy tu też zapalić światełka... Ale tak się lepiej ogląda. No i mamy ważną misję do spełnienia!

— Misja.

— A właśnie, gdzie się podziewa Renji? Nie widziałam go już od tygodnia! Jakby się pod ziemię zapadł. Chyba go nie ukrywasz pod biurkiem w gabinecie?

— ...

— Ni—sama...? Nie chciałam... Ni—sama? Ja... To znaczy...

— Abarai—fukutaichou wypełnia ważną misję poza Seireitei.

— Ach. Aha. To znaczy, Ni—sama...

— Wyciągnął dłuższą słomkę, rukongajski szachraj.

— Ni—sama!

— A ty jesteś stanowczo za młoda, żeby się interesować, co się dzieje pod biurkiem w moim gabinecie.

— ... Nnn—i—Sa—ma...

— Kuchiki Rukia. Mamy opóźnienia w harmonogramie. Dobądź zanpakutou i zajmij swoją pozycję. Wykonać!

— Tak jest, Ni—sama. Natychmiast, Ni—sama. Sode—no—shirayuki! Christmas Dance!

— Senbonzakura... Och, Majestatyczny Menosie... Pamiętaj, robimy to dla szlachetnych celów.

— Ni—sama...?

— Chire Christmas China White, Senbonzakura...

- Aaaaa! Jakie pięęęękne! Piękne! Przepiękne! Ni—sama, jesteś najwspanialszy! Wesołych, wesołych Świąt!

— Ha. Ha. Ha.

*

Widownia zachłysnęła się wprost nadmiarem szczęścia, kiedy z nieba zaczął padać śnieg — w radosnym uniesieniu nikomu nie przeszkadzało, że niektóre płatki są trochę szorstkie w dotyku i rozmywają się w różowiejące cząstki energii, zamiast uczciwie roztapiać. Większość śniegu była jednak jak należy, wpadała za kołnierze, ubierała w korony jasełkowych aktorów i litościwie przysłaniała białymi woalkami co bardziej królicze bohomazy na scenicznych dekoracjach.

Aizen—taichou zaciskał z całej siły powieki, ale obrazki białych mundurków mnożyły się w króliczym tempie głęboko w jego znękanym umyśle.

Szmaragdowooka Gwiazda Betlejemska na choince rozchmurzyła się nieco w sprzyjających warunkach pogodowych. Razem z przyczajonym nieopodal lodowym smokiem podjęli czuwanie nad jakością śniegu, w razie potrzeby zionąc mrozem w zagrożone rejony.

Była Gwiazdka.

Oprószony bielą Izuru Kira zupełnie bez powodu wyszczerzył zęby. Zupełnie bez powodu czuł się jakoś tak zwycięsko, asertywnie i rozwojowo. Ha. I co taichou na to, Ichimaru—taichou?

Ichimaru Gin szedł powoli, powłócząc długimi nogami w śniegu. Potykał się co chwilę, zajęty poważną obserwacją asertywnego wyszczerzu Kiry. Śnieg nawarstwił białą pierzynkę na szpiczastym nosie kapitana.

— Gwiazdka jest! — oznajmił triumfalnie Ichimaru—taichou.

— No i, no i? — niecierpliwił się Izuru, czekając na jakieś szersze komentarze. Gwiazdka?! Był śnieg na gwiazdkę! Prawdziwy, śnieżnobiały śnieżek! I kto sprowadził śnieżnobiały śnieżek dla Ichimaru—taichou, hę?

Gin nieuważnie strzepnął palcami białe płatki z policzka.

— Są Święta...

Kira nadąsał się, nadaremno czekając na wyrazy uznania, i spojrzał na dowódcę niemalże z wyrzutem.

Niemalże.

Śnieżynki ślizgały się wesoło na wietrze, wyjątkowo szczęśliwym trafem unoszone z ciemnego dachu Kwatery Głównej Oddziału Pierwszego w sam raz we właściwą stronę. Srebrnobiałe gwiazdki iskrzyły się na srebrnobiałej czuprynie kapitana Oddziału Trzeciego, pieściły szczupłe policzki i zapadały figlarnie za niedbale podpięty kołnierz haori. Nos Gina poczerwieniał od mrozu, tworząc bezgranicznie rozbrajającą skazę na srebrzystej koronce.

Izuru zamrugał tylko, otrzepując śnieg z rzęs, i zapatrzył się bezradnie, nie do końca pewny, co właściwie chciał powiedzieć albo usłyszeć.

— Taichou... Gwiazdka... Śnieg...

— Aha, aha. — Gin zamachał rękami, obejmując gestem całą świąteczną aranżację, ozdoby, śnieg oraz siebie i porucznika. — Dokładnie tak.

Potknął się o krawężnik, zagapiony marząco w zwilgotniałe od śnieżynek kąciki oczu Kiry. Izuru roztarł w palcach odrobinkę śniegu.

— No. — podsumował bez sensu i zachichotał.

Ichimaru Gin przytaknął poważnie.

— Mam Święta...

koniec


	2. epilog 1

przypadkowy epilog nr 1

— MATSUMOTOOOOO!

— Lulajże Jezuniu moja pereeeeeeeełkoooooo...

— ŚCIĄGNIJ MNIE NATYCHMIAST Z TEGO DRZEWA!!!

— Ulubioooone meeeee pieścidełkooooo...

— MATSUMOTO! Milcz! Zrób coś! Matsumoto!

— Zamknijże znuuuużoooone płaaaaczem usteeeeeczki...

— Zamknijże własne! MATSUMOTO! Ściągnij mnie stąd! Twój Kapitan do ciebie mówi!

— AAAAAAAAAA!

— Rangiku—san? Co tu jeszcze robisz? Chodźmy stąd!

— MATSUMOTO!

— Aaaaa! Słyszałeś to, Hanatarou—kun?!

— O mamo o mamo nic nie słyszałem nic nie piłem nic nie słyszałem o mamo o niech nas Unohana—taichou ma w swojej opiece nic zupełnie nie słyszałem!

— Uff. Pewnie mam delirkę. Chodźmy się napić, Hanatarou—kun.

— ... A, właściwie...

— Matsumotoooooo! Ratuuuuuuj!

— I nic nie słyszałem.

— Nic nie słyszałam. Nic a nic.


	3. epilog 2

przypadkowy epilog nr 2

— Mogę jeszcze? Mogę? Ni—sama, proszę, proszę, proszę! Mogę jeszcze?!

— ... Rukia. Nadmierne wykorzystywanie...

— Och, Ni—sama, bo ja bym tak mogła bez końca! Całą zimę bym tak mogła! Ale ty sobie odpocznij, jak już nie możesz...?

— ... Dziękuję za troskę... Ja tak mogę przez cały rok, zapewniam.

— O, naprawdę?

— Wątpisz we mnie?

— Nigdy w ciebie nie wątpię, Ni—sama.

— Rozsądnie.

— Ale założę się, że mogę dłużej niż ty.

— Ho—ho.

— Ha.

— A ja się założę, że mogę dłużej niż ty.

— Zakład stoi.

— Hm.

— Tak, Ni—sama?

— Mam wątpliwości, czy to sprawiedliwy zakład... Mam więcej pieniędzy niż ty.

— Och, nie martw się. Mam bogatego brata, pożyczy mi.

— ... Ach, prawda. W takim razie wszystko w porządku. Chodź, spróbujemy usypać górę śniegową.

— Tak! Tak! Ale z uszami, prawda?

— Koniecznie z uszami.


	4. epilog 3

dla Księżycka, wyłącznie, i na jej odpowiedzialność.

Do niczego nie doszło!

Prawie.

epilog 3

Kira Izuru zaciskał z całej siły powieki, na które choinkowe światełka rzucały anielskoskrzydłe cienie. Wigilijny wieczór wprawił całe jego złotopromienne jestestwo w stan ciepłej, puchatej, rzewnej, sielankowej szczęśliwości — tym bardziej, że niepojęte upodobanie kapitana Ichimaru do śnieżnych zasp nie doprowadziło, jak się wcześniej obawiał Izuru, do nieodwracalnych odmrożeń u obydwóch shinigami. Właściwie Ichimaru—taichou bardzo szybko zrezygnował z kontemplacji świątecznej aury i poprowadził swojego Izuru—promyczka w ciepłe, bezpieczne miejsce — czyli do wspólnego pół—oficjalnego salonu dowództwa Oddziału Trzeciego. Bo jeszcze by Izuru—promyczek złapał grypę, albo wilka złapał, a tam sobie akurat uwiją razem takie milusie, wigilijne gniazdko pod choinką, i czy to nie jest wspaniały plan? Kira próbował przytakiwać ze wszelką gorliwością, ale nie było to takie łatwe, gdyż w szale troskliwości kapitan wpakował go pod swój oficerski płacz. Siebie z niego oczywiście nie wypakowywał, więc obaj z porucznikiem, na szczęście szczuplutcy i gibcy, odbyli drogę do kwater Oddziału Trzeciego wtuleni w płaszcz, swoje nawzajem kościste żebra i atmosferę świątecznej miłości bliźniego.

Kira nigdy nie odczuwał miłości bliźniego tak żarliwie i gorąco, jak tamtej wigilijnej nocy.

Kapitan Ichimaru natychmiast po powrocie zapalił światełka na choince, opakował Izuru—promyczka w kocyki jak Dzieciątko w żłóbeczku, zwinął się na jego podołku w szczęśliwą, srebrnowłosą żmijkę i paplał swoją rukongajską gwarą beztroskie bzdurki, opowiastki, wspomnienia, wyznania i sekrety.

Izuru zasnął jeszcze na etapie opowiastek.

Choinka, koce i obecność zrelaksowanego, zadowolonego, uśmiechniętego całkiem bezkwaśnie Ichimaru—taichou podziałały na porucznika jak najczulsza kołysanka. Było — pięknie. Dobrze. Szczęśliwie. Wszystko było tak idealne, że można się było tylko pławić w tym obrazie aż do granicy bezprzytomności. Zatracić się.

Zachrapać.

Oczywiście, kojące elementy otoczenia miały także swoje wyraźne efekty uboczne. Sen, który nawiedził Izuru tuż po zaśnięciu, należał do tych bardziej realistycznych, a także takich, których raczej nie wypada przeżywać w obecności własnego kapitana.

Zwłaszcza, kiedy leży w tym czasie z głową na kolanach swojego śpiącego porucznika i wierci się nieustannie jak podrygująca mysz.

Izuru zaciskał oczy — do dna płomiennej duszy ogarnięty natrętnym obrazem ze snu, gdzie policzek ocierał się dalej, głębiej, śmielej niż tylko o policzek. I do dna poczciwego serca przerażony zdziczałą, krnąbrną, niegodną śmiałością wizji. Już prawie przebudzony, jakąś desperacką częścią siebie czuł ciepło koca, blask choinki na rzęsach, a nie potrafił się do końca oderwać od tych innych, wewnętrznych, wyimaginowanych doznań.

Czuł, że ktoś go maca.

Dłoń Ichimaru—taichou w niedbałej, zaczepnej pieszczocie pocierała rozgrzaną skórę Izuru. Kostki palców, rozbieganych frywolnie po wąskim ramieniu porucznika, zatrzymały się na dłuższe, błogie muśnięcie przy ciepłym skrawku ciała pod obojczykiem. Długopalca dłoń popełzła głębiej, zaczepiając kciukiem o skraj munduru, pod który wtargnęła, i zadrapując czule samymi brzeżkami paznokci zarysy żeber. Gin schylał głowę prawie pokornie nad roześnioną postacią swojego fukutaichou — jak strażnik bezcennego skarbu, jak smok nad niepowtarzalnym diamentem, jak Wabisuke nad swoim łupem.

Jak głodny menos.

Izuru zadrżał, próbując jednocześnie uczepić się upajającej gorączki snu, i powrócić z zawstydzającego marzenia do rzeczywistości. W rozpaczliwych zmaganiach z samym sobą uchylił jedno oko.

Cisza.

— Aj, ajajaj—jaj, Izuru—promyczku, to naprawdę nie tak jak myślisz! — Ichimaru Gin odskoczył jak oparzony od swojego rozbudzonego porucznika i, wielce strapiony, poszarpał sobie obiema rękami srebrzystą grzywę. — Ja naprawdę... Naprawdę nie chciałem cię obudzić!

Izuru milczał. Sen i jawa turlały się wokół jego półprzytomnej głowy, okrążając w dzikim tańcu wspomnienie kapitana, który jeszcze przed momentem dokonywał znaczącego naruszenia przestrzeni osobistej Kiry—fukutaichou. Obecnie zaś — przepraszał.

— To naprawdę nie o to chodzi! — zapewniał Ichimaru—taichou gorliwie. Izuru wpatrywał się w niego bez wyrazu. Nie o to chodziło?

Co za podły pech.

Gin otworzył szeroko oczy i zmrużył je szybciutko, kręcąc się w miejscu jak skonfundowany lis.

— Gdyby, gdybym coś, jeśli bym, ach, ajajaj, no przecież, Izuru—promyczku, gdybym cokolwiek, to przecież bym cię obudził najpierw!

Ach.

— Obudziłem się! — palnął szybko Izuru z niestosowną nadzieją i natychmiast poczerwieniał aż po czubek głowy i ze wstydu zakopał się w kocyku. Gin przyglądał się temu z czułym, melancholijnym rozbawieniem.

— Ochhchchochchco? — zaszemrało spod koców. Ichimaru—taichou dźgnął ciepły kokon na chybił trafił w jakiś wzgórek — sądząc po nagłym podskoku, trafił ze swoim zwykłym wyczuciem w samo sedno sprawy.

— Co mówiłeś?

Błękitne oko wyjrzało na świat.

— Więc o co właściwie chodziło...?

— Ach. — Ichimaru Gin powiercił się przed choinką i rozłożył ręce. — Bo wtedy, na przedstawieniu... Kiedy śnieg padał... A tyś tak się na mnie patrzył wymownie, że hoho... I gwiazdy były... I tyś patrzył jeszcze bardziej wymownie...

Kira spojrzał spod koca bardzo, bardzo wymownie.

— I co?

— Ach. — Kapitan poczochrał się po głowie. — Tak się jakoś wtedy zagapiłem, że zupełnie zapomniałem zabrać z naszej ławki galaretek z persymonki! No i pomyślałem sobie, że może tyś pamiętał, i zabezpieczyłeś je za pazuchą przed tym strasznym śniegiem...? Hę? Izuru— promyczku? Oj.


End file.
